


Double-Up

by achievemenhunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I don't know it's kind of ambiguous, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Ten Little Roosters, also the Gavins might have a shared consciousness thing going on?, clone!Gavin, gonna be one of THOSE fics, threesome with clones, yep, you can read it that way if you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gavins decide that Ryan is being a right tease by wearing that suit-and-kilt combo, and drag him into a supply closet to ravish him.</p><p>(I'M SO SORRY IT HAD TO BE DONE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double-Up

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame tumblr for this 
> 
> (But also me for bringing it up in the first place)
> 
> (I can't believe I actually wrote this fic, the Ragehappy fandom will be the death of me I swear to god)
> 
> That's right, it's Freewood Gavin clone threesome time. First the Tangled AU thing, now this. Why do people make me do these things.
> 
> Obviously, I have no idea who the killer actually is, so don't blame me if this ends up going against TLR canon.
> 
> Not that it wouldn't be already with what the fic's about, but you know what I mean.

Burnie looked around the group, exasperated as he noticed their numbers were fewer than they were supposed to be. "Okay, where's Tweedledee and Tweedledumbass gotten to?"

 

"Um, I think Ryan's gone too," Lindsay added mildly.

 

He pinched his nose. "Goddammit, what did I _just say_ about everyone sticking together until we can figure out who the killer is? Was _no one_ listening to me?"

 

"Chris is still off somewhere too," Miles supplied unhelpfully, which did nothing to improve Burnie's mood.

 

"Great," Burnie replied sourly. "Ryan's probably off stabbing them or something. That's just fucking perfect."

 

~* * *~

 

"Gavin, we really should… mm… we really should be helping the others figure out who's trying to kill everyone," Ryan murmured, with so little conviction he might as well not have said anything. Like hell he actually wanted to be anywhere but where he was in that instant - in one of Stage 5's convenient supply closets, quietly melting under the two identical sets of slender hands trailing over him, sliding over and under clothing and trying to get at the warm skin underneath.

 

Gavin laughed softly. "We're way safer than if we stayed with the group. That's where the killer is, innit?" He grinned. "And y'can't tell me you didn't think we were going to want to shag you with what you're wearing, you big show-off." He mouthed at Ryan's neck, working at the buttons of the older man's suit jacket while his clone undid his tie.

 

"I can honestly say that I didn't. I had no idea that you - both the yous? - swung that way," he chuckled, the sound ending in a groan as Gavin rutted against his leg, the beginnings of an erection evident. In all honesty, when the two Gavins had dragged him into the supply closet, Ryan had half-expected that they were going to try and kill him, and he'd prepared himself to fight them off. He had no intentions of dying that night.

 

Imagine his surprise when they started kissing him instead. "Still getting used to the fact that there _are_ two yous," he continued, humour still evident in his voice.

 

"Well, it's like what they say with twins, yeah?" the clone whispered against his lips, finally pulling Ryan's tie free with a slither of fabric. It fell to the floor, where Ryan was sure that the white material would become irreversibly sullied with dust and grime. He didn't much care.

 

"Double the fun," Gavin finished with a grin, sliding his hands up over Ryan's shoulders, shoving the jacket out of the way as he went. The material of Ryan's shirt was incredibly thin in comparison, and Gavin's touch seemed to burn straight through, making the older man groan. Ryan arched away from the wall he was pressed against, letting Gavin push the jacket down his arms. It joined the tie on the floor with a soft thud, and Ryan was certain that it would be crumpled and dirty when it came time to put it on again.

 

He still didn't care.

 

The clone broke away from the kiss, instead nuzzling against Ryan's neck as he looked down, tongue poking out slightly as his fingers fumbled at the older man's shirt buttons. Ryan grabbed Gavin by the tie, crushing their lips together hungrily. Gavin let out a surprised, happy noise into Ryan's mouth, and melted into the kiss, eagerly opening up to allow the older man's tongue access. Keeping his hold on Gavin's tie, Ryan's other hand snaked up to bury itself in the clone's unruly locks, earning him another pleased hum, the clone now halfway through undoing Ryan's shirt. Gavin's hand slid into the open space, fingertips tracing over the firm lines of his shoulders, trailing along his collarbones before pulling his hand away and mouthing at them instead. Ryan groaned as Gavin sucked a small mark next to the hollow of his throat.

 

The last button slipped out of its eyelet, shirt parting to reveal Ryan's stomach and chest. The way his shirt hung, collar dishevelled and front open, the dark fabric contrasting perfectly against smooth, pale skin - not to mention the way that his shirtsleeves still clung to and accentuated every curve of his arms - was a sight that both Gavins immediately decided they didn't want to do without. While they resumed running their hands over Ryan's now-bared torso, neither of them made any sort of moves to actually take his shirt off. They both kissed and bit up the sides of Ryan's neck, the older man's hands coming up to thread loosely through their hair.

 

With a sharklike grin, Gavin's hand trailed lower, until he brushed over the tented fabric of the front of Ryan's kilt and pressed, making Ryan jerk suddenly in surprise, hands tightening in their hair. Smirking, Gavin let his hand drop to the hem of the kilt, slipping underneath the fabric and brushing feather-light fingers over Ryan's thigh.

 

Gavin's hand slid slowly up the older man's inner thigh, making him twitch, and Gavin grinned against the side of his neck when he realised Ryan wasn't wearing anything under his kilt.

 

"Gone traditional, have you love?" Gavin murmured, voice pitched in a way that made a shiver go down Ryan's spine.

 

"I try to make things convenient for others. I'm thoughtful like that," the older man replied, striving for nonchalance, but it was difficult when one set of hands trailed admiringly over his arms and torso whilst the other fondled his balls.

 

"'M starting to think you were planning for something like this to happen," the clone murmured slyly, fingertips walking over Ryan's pecs as he not-so-subtly rolled his hips against the older man's side.

 

"I could say the same about you two," Ryan said, words humorous and the slightest bit breathy.

 

" _Well_ , we're not saying we didn't. You definitely helped things along, though."

 

"I didn't exactly _do_ anything, though."

 

Gavin nipped at Ryan's neck suddenly, causing him to let out a small, startled yelp. "You know exactly what you did," he teased, circling his hand around Ryan's cock and giving it a few firm pumps. Ryan sighed, eyelids flickering shut briefly, and Gavin pursed his lips. "Mm, could do with some lube. Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Gavin?"

 

The clone grinned dorkily. "I think I am, Gavin."

 

Ryan let out a snort at how incredibly juvenile the two younger men were being, but the rather unattractive sound petered off into a low groan as Gavin hoisted Ryan's kilt up over his hips, the clone sinking to his knees. His hands settled on Ryan's thighs as he looked up at the older man from under his lashes, his intent clear.

 

"Oh my god," Ryan breathed, words muffled as Gavin pressed their lips together in another kiss. The clone laughed, mouth less than inch from Ryan's cock and making hot air wash over the sensitive skin. Ryan trembled, trying to close the distance, but the clone's hands were surprisingly strong against his hips. With a grin, the clone's tongue flicked out, brushing ephemerally across the older man's tip. Ryan let out an incredibly manly and not at all needy whine, trying once again to fruitlessly buck his hips towards the clone's mouth. 

 

"I feel like there's a very uneven ratio of state of undress going on here," he panted, suddenly aware of the fact that the two other men were still completely clothed. A fact that made him feel a little vulnerable, which was a sensation he didn't enjoy at all.

 

More than that, his mind still needed a few seconds to catch up. It had only been a few minutes since the Gavins had pulled him into the supply closet, and he'd yet to entirely wrap his head around the idea that they were possibly ready and willing to go as far as to have sex with him.

 

Yeah, his brain might have short-circuited just the slightest there.

 

Both Gavins exchanged a look, and simultaneously pulled their hands away from Ryan's body to undo their ties. It gave Ryan a few moments to collect himself, and he was at least marginally in control of his faculties by the time the younger men shed the single article of clothing and went straight back at it.

 

Of course, the clone was an exact copy of Gavin, with all his benefits and shortcomings. His gag reflex was every bit as terrible as the original's, but what he lacked in depth he made up for with determination and enthusiasm. He took in as much as he could and worked his hands over the rest, sucking vigorously and tongue lavishing attention to every inch in his mouth. In no time at all, he had Ryan completely hard and desperately panting. If it weren't for Gavin's hands on his hips, holding the kilt up and effectively pinning the older man against the wall, Ryan probably wouldn't have been able to stop himself from the occasional thrust into the clone's mouth.

 

Gavin took one hand away to gently flick his clone on the side of the head. "Oi, give us a go before you make him blow his load, you greedy bastard."

 

The clone whined, but released Ryan's cock with a slight pop, straightening and scooping up the hem of Ryan's kilt out of Gavin's hands. Gavin hunkered down on his knees, licking his lips and taking Ryan's cock into his mouth without ceremony. A choked noise worked its way out of Ryan's throat, and the clone swallowed it in another kiss, tongue pressing insistently into the older man's mouth. Ryan tasted his own skin and just the slightest hint of salty precome on the clone's tongue, and while honestly it should have been gross he couldn't help but feel even more aroused.

 

Gavin pulled off after a few bobs of his head to admire the red, spit-slicked head of Ryan's straining cock. "Look how hard you are, you big slut," he all but cooed, grinning at the blush he could see spreading across Ryan's face at the words. To be fair, though, both Gavin and the clone's pants had become rather tight at this point. He lapped at the precome beading from the slit, fingers wrapping around the shaft, squeezing and pumping. His other hand came up to cup Ryan's balls, massaging gently. Ryan moaned above him, hips jittering, hands fluttering aimlessly as they couldn't decide where they most wanted to rest. Eventually, he settled with one looped around the clone's waist and the other scrabbling against the wall, knowing that if he knotted his fingers in Gavin's hair he wouldn't be able to keep from forcing himself all the way down the younger man's throat. The last thing his wanted to do was cause Gavin any undue discomfort or pain - especially not when Gavin was bestowing such delicious attentions upon him.

 

When Gavin pulled off a second time, Ryan was well aware that the whine that escaped him was one of the most pathetic sounds he'd ever made. He didn't particularly care, so long as one of the Gavins continued to get him off.

 

Smirking at the sight of Ryan coming so easily undone, Gavin straightened up and began peppering kisses along Ryan's jaw, kilt falling back into place. The two younger men had now effectively trapped Ryan's arms against the wall, cutting him off from any hope of self-stimulation, seeing as they had both apparently chosen that it was far funnier to watch him squirm. The broad grins on their faces as they took turns in kissing him deeply certainly made it seem that this was the case, and Ryan let out another pitiful whine.

 

"Gavin, please," he rasped against one of their mouths - honestly, he'd lost track at this point.

 

"I want to watch you fuck me," Gavin whispered against his lips, and Ryan's brain did that thing again where it completely short-circuited.

 

His reply was a short, confused jumble of syllables.

 

Gavin chuckled. "You're going to have to repeat that, love, I didn't quite catch you the first time."

 

"I…" Ryan swallowed convulsively. "Good. That sounds good."

 

Mere seconds later, Gavin was brandishing a packet of lube and a condom that he'd had stashed in his pants pocket. Ryan blinked. "And you were accusing _me_ of coming to this party prepared," he said eventually, cocking one eyebrow. Gavin just shrugged and pressed the foil-wrap packets into Ryan's hand and stepped back, eyebrows raised in the clone's direction.

 

The clone took no time at all in plastering himself against Ryan, kissing greedily. Ryan reciprocated with fervour, hands coming up to rest on the clone's slim hips before pressing his whole body against him, forcing the smaller man to back up. They crossed the room slowly, until the clone was backed up against a shelf, and then Ryan was all the more insistent, placing the condom and the lube on one of the shelves before his hands were all but tearing at the buttons on the clone's pale blue dress shirt. A few buttons pinged off before the piece of clothing dropped to the floor, Ryan grabbing at every inch of new skin that was being presented to him before flipping the younger man over and rutting against his ass. The clone moaned, pressing back into the sensation, and the older man bit back a curse. Gavin sidled up beside him, planting soft kisses against the back of his neck and fingers tracing over Ryan's broad shoulders. With fumbling motions, the clone undid his own belt and Ryan helped yank his pants down, the younger man's erection springing free as his slacks sagged down to his thighs. Ryan gave him a few quick tugs, enjoying the way the clone arched beneath him, before reaching for the packet of lube on the shelf and tearing it open, squirting some onto his fingers then dropping it back on the shelf.

 

He ran his forefinger teasingly around the clone's rim a few times before pressing in. The clone moaned eagerly, immediately shifting his hips back to try and force Ryan to go deeper.

 

Gavin scooped the lube from the shelf then backed up a few paces until he was up against the adjacent wall, with an excellent view of the proceedings.

 

"Sure you're going to be okay over there by yourself?" Ryan asked, amused, already up to two fingers in the clone.

 

Gavin hissed softly as his cock hit the open air then grinned over at him before squirting some of the lube onto his fingers. "Oh, definitely. It's like watching back a home movie, only better."

 

Ryan hummed and added a third finger, earning him a quiet mewl. "Maybe we can set up a camera next time," he offered.

 

"Next time? Sounding a bit confident there, Rye."

 

Ryan raised an eyebrow and started thrusting his fingers into the clone again. "Should I have reason not to be?"

 

Biting his lip, Gavin began to stroke his slicked, slender fingers along his cock. "Nah, love, you're good."

 

The clone was responding beautifully to Ryan's ministrations, eyes shut and mouth hanging open as the older man repeatedly brushed up against his prostate. His back was arched with Ryan's other hand tight on his waist, his own knuckles white as they clenched around the shelf. "Ryan, please," he begged, still pressing eagerly down on Ryan's fingers even though they weren't quite enough anymore.

 

Chuckling, Ryan pulled out and away, hands going to his kilt.

 

"Leave it," Gavin ordered from across the small space, a little more sharply than he'd intended. He winced slightly. "Sorry. Leave it on."

 

Ryan gave him a surprised look, but happily obliged, plucking the condom from the shelf, tearing off the wrapper before hiking up his kilt and rolling it on. The clone whined in anticipation, morphing into a drawn-out moan as Ryan pushed into him, inch by inch, the kilt fanning out over his hips. He shivered and shuddered, body adjusting to the new intrusion.

 

Though all Ryan wanted to do was to pound the younger man senseless, he forced himself to wait until the clone was ready. When the shaking subsided, tenseness leaving the younger man's shoulders, Ryan began to slowly roll into him, gradually working his way up to full thrusts. His hands settled on the clone's hips once more, the hem of his kilt caught under his palms.

 

The clone's groans steadily rose in volume, reaching an abrupt crescendo as Ryan shifted slightly and brushed the tip of his cock against the younger man's prostate. Ryan clamped a hand over his mouth, torsos suddenly flush, and whispered, "There's other people in this building, Gavin. You don't want them to come interrupt us, so you?"

 

The clone shook his head, reply muffled.

 

"Good," Ryan purred, thrusting shallowly, and the clone's responding smothered moan was entirely too enticing a sound for Ryan to be able to bring himself to move his hand from the younger man's mouth.

 

Ryan's own mouth descended on the clone's shoulders, the hair there sparse enough that Ryan could kiss and bite and suck unimpeded. The younger man continued to mute his sounds of pleasure against Ryan's hand, still loud despite the obstruction when Ryan's other hand drifted down from his waist to caress his leaking cock. With a devilish grin, Ryan spread the precome down the younger man's shaft before wrapping his fingers around it. He picked up the pace of his thrusts, stroking the clone in time, and less than a minute later the clone made a stifled noise and came over Ryan's hand, legs twitching from the force of his orgasm. A quiet bout of cursing and a low, satisfied groan from across the small space let Ryan know that Gavin had reached a similar point, and he let himself go, a soft sigh slipping from between his lips as he filled the condom.

 

His breathing was low and shallow, and he allowed himself a few moments before slowly pulling out. The clone let out a slight whimper and slumped against the shelves, a tired smile on his face. Ryan planted a gentle kiss on his shoulder, murmuring praise, then peeled the condom off, knotting the end and tossing it on the shelf. He turned to Gavin, who almost immediately chucked him a roll of toilet paper from one of the other shelves, taking another roll for himself for cleanup.

 

He wiped the clone down first, leaving the younger man to do up his pants and frown over the missing buttons on his shirt once he switched his attention to himself. Letting his kilt drop back into place, Ryan quickly buttoned up his own shirt and retrieved his jacket and tie from the floor. Like he'd thought, both were dirty and crumpled. And, like he'd thought, he really didn't care. He dusted them off as best he could before donning them. "I don't know about you two," he said with a grin, looping his tie around his neck, "but provided that we don't, y'know, end up being murdered, then this is definitely something we're going to have to revisit."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Side note I love how in TLR Miles is literally the only one who had anything approaching a normal reaction upon realising that they’d all been trapped in the building with someone that intended to kill all but one of them


End file.
